Gentle Breeze
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Aang and Jendayi go on a exciting and dangerous adventure to find the remaining airbenders on an island called Ra Ma, an island full of deadly creatures and more deadly humans... FUN!, on the way they duo draw closer and closer together. Near death experiences really make you fall in love with some one. M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Aang landed Appa in the Villa courtyard and jumped down, he turned and to Appa "I'll be back buddy." He said and patted his nose. He nodded at the guards as they opened the doors for him, it's been a few years since he's seen Jendayi. Because of his Avatar duties he hasn't seen much of anyone, but they have writing to one another now and again. Katara was in the Northern Water Tribe teaching waterbending in her school, Sokka and Suki were running the Southern Water Tribe and were expecting their first baby, Toph was in Republic City starting her police academy, and for Zuko and Akaineya were in the Earth Kingdom with their newborn daughter.

He was here to ask Jendayi for help, he heard rumors that airbenders were in hiding on an island called Ra Ma, it was far off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, it would be a five week trip. With Jendayi's help he could find them faster, she was familiar with the island and he wouldn't be so lonely, yes he had Appa and Momo but human interaction would be more comforting. He walked into the sitting room and stood there the window.

He gazed out at the botanical gardens, he forget how beautiful the scenery was in Sirie, the sun reflected off the pond perfectly. He wondered how he been to this place, the monks told him about Sirie when he was little, Aang thought this civilization was wiped out by an unknown nation long before the hundred year war, thousands of years ago.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone enter the room, "Avatar Aang, it's nice to see you again." Jendayi said and flashed a friendly smile. Aang's voice was caught in his throat. She had grown a lot since he's seen, she was taller, he would guess she's almost as tall as Akaineya. Her face was had sharpened a bit but she still has that innocent glow, her hair was cut into a medium length bob, she wasn't as curvy and busty as her Mother or sister but she had a nice shape. He swallowed a lump in his throat "Jendayi it's been a while." He said "How have you been?" he smiled.

"Great." She said, her girly voice hasn't changed much "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." He said.

A servant poured them some tea, Jendayi blew some of the steam away and slowly took a sip "So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Keeping the Nations at peace, helping Zuko with Republic City, you know Avatar stuff. How about you?" Aang drank some of his tea.

"Boring Empress stuff." She said "Paperwork, meetings, I wonder how Akaineya did it all." she traced her fingers over the design on the teacup.

"Well I came here to ask you something." He cleared his throat "How much do you know about Ra Ma?"

She thought for a moment before she spoke "Not much, but I can tell you that Ra Ma is a very dangerous place. Not many people live there." She said "My Grandfather tried to make peace with them, let's just say he barely made it out alive."

Aang completely changed his mind about taking Jendayi with him, he didn't want to put her life in danger, "There's rumors that airbenders are are hiding there." He said.

"And you're thinking of going there?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, if their there then my people can flourish and make the nations whole again." He said.

"And you're going by yourself?, Aang there is no way I'm letting you go alone!" She got up and stood in front of him.

"It will be dangerous and you could be killed." He tried to reason.

"So could you, look I know a lot more about Ra Ma than you and you could use the company." She argued, he should have known it wouldn't be easy reasoning with her

"Jendayi." He stood and grabbed her shoulders "I don't know what I would do if you were killed."

"How do you think I would feel if you were brutally murdered and I wasn't there to help?" She said "Please Aang." she pleaded.

He sighed and lowered his head "When can we leave?"

"Tomorrow, I'll have my advisor take over while I'm gone."

And once again he lost to Jendayi.

Early the next day the duo set off on Appa, Jendayi settled in the saddle and looked at the sun rising, she crawled over to front where Aang was sitting "Glad you decided to let me join you?" She grinned.

"You could be in grave danger."

"That wasn't my question and so could you"

He had to admit she would be great company and she was a great fighter "Yes." He sighed.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Painfully so."

"Haha."

He turned hid a smile from her and she did the same. Aang looked over the horizon and sighed happily.

This would be a fun adventure.

A/N: This fanfic will be all about Aang and Jendayi and their exciting adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jendayi filled the jugs with water from the lake and walked over to the campsite, she patted Appa on the noise when he nudged her. After a day's travel they decided to rest for the night and get up bright and early tomorrow, she placed the bottles in the bag with their supplies. Aang was getting firewood for the dying fire, she wrapped her arms around herself and sat near the fire, Aang appeared out of the trees with his arms full of firewood.

"This should last us." He dropped the wood, he fed the fire then sat down. Momo flew and landed on his lap, he curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep. Aang stroked his head as he looked at the stars.

"When we find the airbenders, what will you do?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

He looked at her and shrugged "I don't know...I didn't really plan out what I was going to do, once I get there it will come to me." He said "Hopefully they will come back with me."

"I must feel great." She looked into the fire "Knowing that you aren't the only one"

"Yeah, just a few years ago I met you and now there's a chance others are out there." He smiled, she blushed a little and chuckled.

"So your people." He started "What happened to them?"

Jendayi looked into the fire, figures being slain appeared and screams echoed in her mind "We were enslaved by the Ma Ra people for a thousand years, they beat our men and raped our women. The ones that escaped formed Sirie and tried to live peacefully but... It's getting late we should get to bed." She said abruptly and walked over to her tent. Aang wondered why her mood changed, he hoped she wasn't upset.

He laid back and looked up at the inky black sky, he knows there must be more to that story but he wouldn't ask her to finish just yet, he rolled over and tried to sleep "Good Night Appa." He said. The beast groaned in response.

The next morning Jendayi sat on the large rock and brushed her hair, she looked up when she heard Aang stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes "Good morning Jendayi." He said in his usual cheery, she smiled "Good morning." She replied "Say about last night..."

"No need to apologize, I know how hard it is to talk about the horrible things that happened to your kind." He stood up and stretched. He got some peaches from their food bag, he gave her one then began to eat his own.

In Ba Sing Se...

"Lady Akaineya!"

A messenger ran up to her with a letter clenched in his hand, "Catch your breath." She told him. He collected himself and straightened up "A letter from Sirie." He said, she took the letter and read it. He watched her face change from stoic to outraged.

"WHAT?!"

The infant was startled from her slumber and she let out a loud wail, Akaineya tossed the letter onto the bed then quickly moved to the bassinet. She shushed her and picked her up, she swayed back and forth while softly humming. The child settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep, Akaineya placed her back in the bassinet, she walked over to the bed and snatched up the letter. She reread it "Why would-" she looked over at the crib to see if she had awaken up again, "Why would she go there!" She whispered.

"My lady, would you like for me to deliver the message to the Fire Lord." He asked.

"No, I'll tell him." She said "You may leave."

He bowed and quickly left the room, once he left she blew golden flames out of her mouth. "I'm going to kill her if those people don't... AND AANG!"

The baby screamed again "Mommy's sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aang shivered and clenched the reins, he got the strangest feeling that Akaineya was going to murder him when he sees her. He prayed that he didn't run into her or her wrath, he thought the after she had her daughter she would be less...crazy. He looked back in the saddle and saw that Jendayi was playing with Momo, he looked back forward. Jendayi crawled onto Appa's head and settled next to Aang, "Where to now?" She asked.

"Makapu Village, we can stay there for a few days." He said, she nodded then patted Appa's head. She looked at the mountains below. She leaned forward when she saw a person standing on the peak of the mountain, she saw red robes blowing in the wind. She grabbed the reins and pulled them up, Appa disappeared into the clouds. "What are you doing?"

"Akaineya!" She screamed "ON THE MOUNTAIN!"

"She wasn't on the mountain." He said, a feeling of danger swept over him and he clenched the reins. He looked at Jendayi and she gave him a 'Now do you believe me' look.

Makapu Village...

"Welcome back Avatar Aang." Aunt Wu greeted him, he bowed to her then pulled Jendayi up.

"Aunt Wu this is a good friend of mine Empress Jendayi." He said "She's From Sirie.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Jendayi curtsied.

"The pleasure is all more mine." Aunt Wu bowed "Would like for me to tell your fortune?"

"Sure." Jendayi said.

They entered Aunt Wu's house and she led Aang into the room where she tells fortune. She poured the bones out and motioned for him to pick one. He grabbed one then tossed it in the fire.

"I see you in a forest, it's dark and dangerous...you run into many dangers but you survive and find something that is wroth it all." She said.

"What about my love life?, it turns out Katara and I didn't work out."

She looked into the fire and smiled "I see a young woman, she is powerful as she is beautiful."

"When will I meet her?"

"When you are staring death in its face."

He swallowed then thanked her, he walked out to find Meng talking to Jendayi. He swallowed once more. Meng turned and a large grin immediately spread across her face "Hello Aang." She smoothed her hair "Its been a long time."

"Yeah, you've gotten tall..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I was just talking to your friend here."

"Girlfriend." Aang and Jendayi were both surprised by his abrupt statement, he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Meng's smile dropped and she sent a harden stare at Jendayi. He nodded and smiled "She and have been dating for a year now." He pulled her closer.

"Yes and it has been the happiest year of my life." She laid her head on his shoulder. Meng was fuming now, how dare this girl take her man. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I bet you guys know a lot about each other." Meng said.

"Yes, I know her like the back of my hand." He said, in the truth there's a lot he doesn't know about her and she was the same.

"Really, what's her favorite color?"

"Peach." He said the first color that came the first color that came to his mind "Excuse us." He pulled Jendayi out the door. Once they got to the inn Jendayi burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You're on first watch." She snickers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jendayi was getting fruit from the marketplace when Meng appeared, she barely caught her basket when Meng popped up beside her. "Hello Meng." She said uneasily, Meng smiled "Hello, how has your day been going?" She leaned against the stand. Jendayi gave the merchant the money and flashed him a smile "Great, how was yours?" She started walking towards the inn.

"Fantastic, so we didn't finish our chat yesterday." Meng walked beside her "You and Aang look so happy. I bet you never fight."

"Oh we do, we had a argument just a few days ago." Jendayi said "Not every relationship is perfect."

"How did you guys make up?" Meng asked. 'I've got her now."

"We have the BEST make up sex." Jendayi said "I think I'm going to start an argument right NOW." Jendayi ran into the inn. Aang was sitting on the bed playing with Momo.

"Hey Jen-"

"Aang quick start yelling." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I told Meng we argue all the time and we have the BEST make up sex."

"Why?!"

"I panicked just do it she's about to be at the door!"

Meng ran into the inn then she found their room, she pressed her ear against the door.

Jendayi: I'm so tired of you and your crap Aang!

Aang: What crap?, we aren't going through this again!

Jendayi: Well if you would just get it together and we won't have to!

Aang: Lower your voice!

Jendayi {mocking Aang): Lower your voice!

Aang: You are so immature I don't understand why we are still together!

Jendayi: Go ahead leave, there's the door!

Aang: Lower your voice, letting all these people hear our business!

Jendayi: FUCK YOU AND THESE NEIGHBORS I HATE YOU!

Aang: I HATE YOU TOO!

There was a lot of rustling in the room and Meng bit her bottom lip.

Jendayi ( screaming in ecstasy): oooohhhh I love you!

The room fell silent and Meng's jaw hit the floor, this couldn't be happening. She knocked rapidly on the door, the door opened and Jendayi appeared with a sheet around her "Oh Meng, how can we help you?" She asked, Aang appeared with a sheet wrapped around his waist. Meng was at a lost for words "Ummm... I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come over for dinner."

"Sure!" Aang said "Excuse us." He closed the door. She heard Jendayi giggle.

Meng will have her Aang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's going to poison my food." Jendayi said while they walked to Meng's house, Aang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled "She wouldn't do that she's completely harmless." He said. She gave him a 'Don't give me any of that shit' look. She considered making a run for it but he would just catch her again, Meng's house came into view and she swallowed, she always thought she would die in her bed next to her husband at the age of hundred, she hasn't reached her second decade yet. Aang knocked and a few moments later Meng opened the door "Hello." She stepped aside "Come in." She gestured.

They stepped inside and saw a young man sitting at the table with a bored expression. Meng stepped forward and touched his shoulder "Ryu, these are my friends Aang and his girlfriend Jendayi." She smiled.

"Hey." He said dryly, Aang pulled out a chair for Jendayi before taking a seat himself. LPP They sat in a very awkward silence, Meng looked between Aang and Ryu then she glanced at Jendayi. "When can we eat, I starving over here." Ryu said.

"Dinner's almost ready honey." Meng placed a hand over his, Aang shared a confused look with Jendayi. "So Ryu...that's an interesting relationship you and Meng have." Aang said.

"Yeah seems pretty fa-ow!" Jendayi grabbed where Aang pinched her then glared at him. Meng smiled and stood up "I'm going to check on the food be right back!" She skipped out of the room, Jendayi waited until she was out of earshot before she spoke "Blink twice if your here against your will OW, did you just pinch me twice?!" She looked at Aang pointedly.

"Not in a row." He patted her knee, she pouted and sat back in her chair. Meng came back carrying the food and tea. "Dig in!" She sat down. She watched Aang and Jendayi fix each other's plates, "Here let me-" She started to say but Ryu was already eating. Meng glanced back over at the other 'couple' then at Ryu. "This poi- I mean salad is divine." Jendayi said "You are a wonderful cook Meng."

"Thank you Jendayi." Meng flashed a fake smile. Aang had a very bad feeling about this dinner now.

A/N

Sorry for the wait and shortness I have just been busy lately, I'll be graduating school soon (Senior in high school!). Very soon I can update more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How could he do this to me!" Katara said while pacing the meeting room "He completely lied to me." She clenched her fists. "Technically he didn't he slightly obscured the truth ow!" Jet rubbed the back his head where his wife hit him, Azula gave him a warning glare then lowered her hand. He smiled sweetly "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not."

Katara huffed and dropped in her chair "He could have at least wrote a letter."

"Nope bad idea, when Mai and I were still together I wrote her a letter... didn't end too well." Zuko "But we're good friends."

"Where is Mai?" Toph asked.

"In the nursery with Akaineya and Suki." He pointed then lowered his head "She doesn't want to see me today so I asked Suki and Mai to be in there with her."

"Aww that's so sad NOW BACK TO AANG."

"SHUT UP KIMORA IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Akaineya's voice boomed. Zuko jumped and covered his ears, he will be glad when she is back to normal. "Look Katara, Aang didn't want to worry you. I'm sure he will explain everything to you when he gets back." Zuko said reassuringly. Katara looked out the window and leaned against the windowsill.

"We are going to have a long talk when he gets back." Katara growled.

"Calm down Sugar Queen." Toph said "You're acting like Feisty " Referring to Akaineya. Katara rolled her and huffed once more, they acted like this wasn't a big deal Aang was out there putting himself in danger and he didn't tell her. She was his girlfriend damnit!

Sokka stood up from his sit and sat next to her "Aang will be fine Jendayi is with him, she will look after him." He placed a hand on her sh oulder. Katara's head snapped around "Jendayi is with him?!" She shot up "He took HER with him and NOT ME!" She began to pace once more. The vases began to churn wildly, the others quickly started to move away. "Katara calm down!" Azula yelled, Jet quickly grabbed Azula and drug her out the room. Zuko and Sokka grabbed her by the arms "Listen, going on a rampage won't solve anything and reason he took her is because she knows lot about that place." Zuko said. Katara snatched away and crossed her arms.

Somewhere in the forest...

"Aang hold still." Jendayi said firmly while plucking thorns out of his back, Aang winced when she tried to dig out one that was deep in his shoulders "How many are left?" He whined. Her eyes quickly scanned his back "Twelve." She answers "I told you not to play around but did you listen." Jendayi said in a irritated tone.

He rolled his eyes "You're sounding like Katara." He rested his chin in his hand, she snatched a thorn out and he let out a high pitched yelp "No, I sound like a woman who said not to do anything idiotic that would result in you getting hurt, but you failed to listen". She said "Katara would be lecturing you during this process." Jendayi finished. Aang frowned hard and remained silent. Neither of them spoke for a while, she got the last of the thorns then moved away from him.

"Thanks." He stood up from the the rock he was sitting on then put his shirt on. She walked in front of him and opened "Give Mama some suga." She said and chuckled, he quickly dropped his head and tried to hide a smile from her "I don't want to hug you." He said.

"Yes you do." She stepped forward, he ran away and she went after him.

"Jendayi go away!"

"No!"

A/N

Sorry for the wait I'm going to be able to update more frequently after next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were relaxing near a lake, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Aang meditated underneath a big oak tree and Momo napped on his lap. Jendayi decided to have a little swim, it was to hot to stay dry. She stripped down to her underwear then slowly walked into the water completely unaware of Aang peeking. He quickly got up and ran a little distance away from her. He leaned against a tree, "What am I doing?, I can't being looking at her like that I'm with Katara!" He wiped his face "I mean she's pretty...she's very pretty BUT I'm in a committed relationship with Katara." He sat down and put his face in hands.

He loved Katara with all his heart but there was something pulling him to Jendayi like a moth to a flame, she is so... different. As the days go by he feels some kind of connection. It wasn't because they're airbenders. He stood up and dust himself off, he walked back to the campsite. He froze and his cheeks turned red, she was standing on the bank drying her hair, her underwear are practically see through. His eyes scanned her body and he loosen his collar. Aang tensed when she made eye contact, her hazel gray eyes sparkled and shined in the sun. "Oh spirits help me." He whispered.

"Enjoying yourself?" She teased, she used her bending to dry the rest of her body then she slipped back into her clothes. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "We should get back to flying the faster we get there the better." He loaded up Appa's saddle. She helped him then they set off.

"You still haven't answer my question." Jendayi said after a long moment of silence. He swallowed and kept his eyes forward, she smiled smugly as she looked at him, she knew he had started watching her as soon as she got in the lake. He swallowed and gave her a side glance, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. She gave him a "Don't play with me." look

"Look Jendayi I'm just not that attracted to you, you're like my sister... no offense."

"Some taken and YOU ARE LYIIIINNNNGGG!" She pointed a shaking finger "I saw your pants!"

"Jendayi!" He crosses his legs, he blushed madly and twisted the reins nervously. He has never been aroused like THAT before. The fact that she saw made him even more embarrassed and just wanted to disappear. He tensed up when she wrapped her arms around him and whispered sexily in his ear "Don't wonder Aang...you make me hot and bother."

He has now come to realize how much he misses fourteen year old Jendayi, she was sweet and innocent, he wasn't sexually attracted to her but nineteen year old Jendayi is a different.

Spirits help him...

A/N

Sorry for the wait I've been super busy and I can't shake this writer's block. On the other hand I have made a update schedule you can look at it on my profile, the schedule will go into place next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N:Sorry about Monday's oneshot I was drawing a blank so I decide to do another chapter for Gentle Breeze. Tomorrow I'm accepting request for my 25 sentences stories via PM or you can put them in the comments. So here's another chapter enjoy!

It was cold that night and Jendayi slept beside him, he laid awake looking at her. She had a small smile on her face, she must be having a good dream. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, 'Her skin is so soft.' He thought. He stiffen when she stirred, once she settled down he loosen. Aang slipped out of his sleeping bag then walked into the forest. He sat down a large rock and took a deep breath.

What is he thinking?, he loves Katara and they are destined to be together. He walked back at her sleeping form, she reached out and touched where he was laying. Aang hoped meditating would clear his mind.

A few hours later Jendayi woke up "Aang?" She called sleepily, she rose from her spot and looked around. She found him meditating on a rock, she didn't want to disturb him so she turned to leave, "Jendayi." She froze when he called her. He was looking right into her eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to mess up your meditation." She said.

"No you're fine I was finished anyway." He stretched "Look I need to talk to you."

She looked a bit unsure for a moment then she sat next to him "Go head." She said, he looked off for a second then took a deep breath "You see...you know I'm in a relationship with Katara and..." He stopped and looked at her face.

"I understand Aang, you love Katara." She said, he caught the hint of sadness in her voice "She means a lot to you." She laughed bitterly "Who would I be to come between you two?"

Aang grabbed her by the shoulders and they stared at each other for a long time "Jendayi..." She silenced him with a soft kiss "It's ok, I knew that you would never feel the same but a girl could only hope." She gave him a sad smile then left.

A/N: Longer chapter next ttime


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aang wanted to bash his head into the tree until he was unconscious, "Why would I do that?!" He yelled at the sky "She was heartbroken!" He dropped onto his knees. He looked over at her, she was brushing her hair and humming a soft tone. He turned away and fixed his clothes, he slowly walked over to her, she looked up and gave him a small smile. He cleared his throat "Hey... ummmm I wanted to apologize for late night." He scratched the back of his head "I'm just confused about my feelings for Katara, I love her but-"

"You're not in love with her?" She interrupted "Aang I've already told you I'm fine with you still wanting to be with her, it's just a little crush." She tried to keep herself from crying. She had a huge crush on him since the first time they met, but she was trying to let go of him and possibly move on from that childish fantasy of them being together.

Aang wanted to be with Katara but he knew that it wouldn't make him happy seeing her unhappy. Why is his heart having conflicting feelings?, why was Jendayi's feelings effecting his feelings for Katara.

They didn't speak for the rest of the trip, they just rode Appa in complete silence. He glanced back at her then sighed.

'What have I done?" He looked at the storm clouds gathering.

A/N

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I'll try my best next time. Next chapter they will be on the island that's where Aang's feelings will be tested and they will fight for survival.

Should Aang stay with Katara or should he be with Jendayi?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Here is where the rated M or R stuff come in these next chapters. You have been warned.

Aang groaned and slowly sat up, he in the middle of a dense forest. He looked around and there was no sign of Appa and Momo, "Jendayi?" He called, he got up then started walking hopefully he would find them. The forest looked spooky, he half expected a monster to jump out and attack. Little light got through the thick canopy of leaves, wherever this place maybe he hoped the others were safe.

For what seemed like hours he made it to an opening, it appeared to be a swamp. He squinted when he saw something on the other side. He used his airbending to get over there, to his surprise it was Jendayi tangled in vines unconscious. He made quick work of the vines then cradled her in his arms. He shook her a bit and called her name. She slowly began to wake up, he thanked the spirits that she was was ok, like him she only had minor cuts and bruises.

"Where?" She looked around "Where are we?", he helped her stand and they scanned their surroundings. Aang flew up out of the canopy and looked around, this place was very unfamiliar to him. He came back down "I think it's best we look around." He said and she nodded in agreement.

Jendayi held on to Aang's wrist as they walked through the thick brush. They could hardly see where they were going, not even the flame Aang was holding could light the way. They could only pray that they found civilization soon. Aang paused when he heard an unearthly scream behind. "We need to hurry." He pulled her along. They shoved their way through the trees and hid in a ditch partly covered by a rock.

They scooted close and held onto each other, the ground shook as a large creature approached. The scream rattled their core, Aang peeked out and nearly gasped aloud. It stood as tall as the trees on all fours, he could only imagine how high it stood on two legs. Its skin was almost transparent, he could see every vein in its body, its muscles bulged out in the most grotesque way. When it looked their way he could see its sharp teeth covered r blood.

He moved back and grabbed Jendayi, she looked absolutely frightened. They stayed like that for a long time, the beast just stood there sniffing around. Maybe it caught their scent, the beast slowly moved to where they were hiding, they covered their mouths so it couldn't hear their hard breathing, "When it moves the rock run and don't stop until you are far away." He whispered to her "I'll hold it off."

"But-"

"Jendayi don't argue just do it." He said firmly "I promise nothing will happen me."

They braced themselves, the rock flew from over them and the beast roared. Aang shot a jet of fire in its face, it shrieked in pain. "Run!" He yelled and pushed her in the opposite direction.

She ran through the trees at full speed, the sounds of the monster were fading the further she got. She looked back and saw the faint glow of flames. "Please be ok." She whispered over and over again. Once she got far enough she fell to her knees. She panted for a moment then she caught her breath, she got up then started walking. She found a cave a little ways ahead, she rested in the opening of the cave for a moment.

She prayed for his safety. It wasn't long before she dozed off, she was having a terrible dream she was all alone and that monster killed Aang and now it was after her. She woke with a start when she felt something grab her. She looked up and Aang had her by the shoulder, she quickly threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He his a bit in pain and she apologized for being rough, she pulled back to look at his wounds. His clothes were torn a bit so she could see the large cuts on his body, his face had some scratches but nothing to serious.

"Did you?" She said hopefully, he shook his head. The only that matter how is that both of them are alive but for how long is uncertain. They stayed in the cave for the night in the morning they will search for Appa and Momo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait I haven't been able to seat down and write a new chapter I've been really busy and my schedule idea didn't work as I had planned. So without any further delay here's chapter 11.

Jendayi slowly sat up and stretched, sleeping on the cold cave floor doesn't do wonders for her back. She looked out the opening and saw the clouds begin to gather, she'd better find food quick before the storm comes. Aang must have already gotten a head start because he wasn't beside her when she woke. She walked a short distance to a lake and fashioned a spear out of a long stick, she wasn't very experienced with fishing but it's worth a shot. Jendayi slowly got into the water and prepared to throw the spear, her eyes followed what looked like large fish.

She smirked and raised the spear, this fish will last them for a while, she threw it. "Yes!" She cheered, Jendayi walked over and lifted the spear "What the!" She was looking at a monstrous thing at the end of her spear. She went onto the bank and took a closer look at the fish or whatever it maybe. It hissed at her and she fell back, it made humanlike noises and thrashed around for a moment. It finally died after a while but she continued to stare at it.

Wherever they maybe, the have no choice but to kill to survive. She knew Aang would have a problem with this but she'd rather kill whatever is out there kill her first. She got a fire started to cook the fish, Aang came through the trees with some firewood and a sac thrown over his shoulder. He sat the wood down and walked over to her, "What kind of fish is that?" He seemed bit disgusted by the appearance of it. She looked up at him "I have no clue" She said "What ever it my be it should last us for a few days."

"I couldn't find Appa or Momo, I hope that thing hasn't gotten to them." He looked up at the sky and sighed.

Ba Sing Se...

Sokka was outside training when something flew in his face, he screamed and tried to pry it off, once he got it off he stared at it "Momo?" He looked up and saw Appa landing in front of him. The others ran outside and stood where he was. "Aang." Katara marched up to Appa "We need to have a talk."

They stood and waited for a response, Suki walked up and climbed on Appa. She peered over the saddle and saw that Aang and Jendayi weren't there, only bits of fabric from their clothes, she grabbed the fabric and got down. She showed them "This is all that's in the saddle." She said sadly.

"They must be around the corner." Katara said "Real funny guys!"

"Katara, they aren't here. " Toph said "I can't feel a heartbeat from either of them."

Katara refused to believe this she stomped off into the Palace, this was just a cruel joke to her but the others knew the truth.

A/N: The story will be rated M in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The storm kept them up the entire night, Jendayi looked out the opening and weaved a basket together. She was glad that she took up weaving when she did or else they have any way to carry large amounts of food without dropping any. "May I be frank with you?" Jendayi looked up at Aang, he stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention "Sure." He said.

"Other than the fact of me knowing of Ra Ma, why didn't you want Katara to accompany you?" She asked, he thought for a moment before answering his question.

"I guess I don't have a reason." He said "I just wanted you to come."

"I see." She nodded "Once we leave this place and find the airbenders, what will you do?"

He sighed "I still haven't thought about, once everything is settled maybe Katara and I can go to the level in our relationship."

"Marriage?"

"No."

"Sex."

"No."

"Moving in with each other?!"

"No."

"Oh my spirits then what?!"

He truly doesn't know what the next step is, Katara control everything. Jendayi massaged the bridge of her nose and blew out a long breath "So what, you guys are will in the cupcake phase?" She leans forward and raises a brow.

"I guess, this is the only time I've been away from her." He looked down "She doesn't want to rush things."

"You guys must have a lot of sexual tension." She said, his head shot up and he looked stunned by her statement.

"No...not at all!" He said "I mean...I respect that she doesn't want to get married and start a family." He looked back down "Everyone else is married and starting a family."

Jendayi walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, their eyes locked and he sat there frozen "If you're so unhappy with how things are going then why didn't you tell her?" She purred.

"I did she-"

"Seems selfish to me if you don't mean me saying." She learned up and her lips brushed his "Don't you think you deserve to be happy."

"Jendayi what are you-"

"I want you Aang and can't deny that you feel the same."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: OK here's where everything starts to heat up

Aang didn't reject her when she pressed her lips to his in a passion filled kiss, she made him to lay down then straddled him. He instead of pushing her off like his mind told him to his body disobeyed him. 'This is wrong.' He thought 'I love Katara.'

Jendayi removed her mouth from his to his neck, her hand explored his uncovered chest and stomach, he held in a groan when she sucked on the tender spot behind his ear. She eventually moved down and trailed kisses down to his naval, he grabbed her and flipped her on her back. She seemed surprised by his action but she didn't protest against it.

He captured her mouth in another kiss while his hands worked on the sash that kept her dress closed. He moved to her neck and did what she did to him, she moaned softly and gripped his shoulders, he pressed himself into her and both of them moaned-.

"Aang..." She whispered, their eyes locked once more "Make love to me."

End of dream...

He shoot up from this bed in a cold sweat, it was still storming out and the fire was still burning a bit. He looked down and saw Jendayi sleeping with her arm draped across his abdomen, he wiped off the sweat from his face "That dream..." He whispered then looked at her again. He brushed a strand of hair out her face then got up, he stood at the opening of the cave and watched the lightening flash.

He couldn't tell if this was love or lust he was feeling, but whatever it maybe it is getting harder to control.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jendayi watches Aang fidget as they walked through the swamp, he had been acting strange since they left the cave. Everytime she brushed him he would tense up, she looked at him and saw that he tried not to look at her. "OK." She got in front of him and placed her hands on her hips "What's going on?, you've been acting funny all morning." She said. He laughed a bit "I'm completely fine, just tired is all."

"Just tired is all." She mocked then scoffed "Look Aang you don't have to lie, just tell me." She demanded, he sighed and closed his eyes. She wasn't going to give up easily.

"I had this dream." He started...

Ba Sing Se...

Katara paced the length of the meeting room while the others sat down at the table, Momo snuggled up to Suki. "We have to go find Aang." Katara said. "How?" Akaineya asked "We can't ask Appa and Momo." She said.

"Well you have any other ideas?" Katara turned to her "Sit here and wait for Aang to come back on his own?, Aang could be dead for all we know."

"Aang isn't the only one out there, my sister is with him." Akaineya's patience was wearing thin with. Katara scoffed "You don't seemed to be very worried." She said.

"I am, unlike you I can handle high pressure situations without losing control." Akaineya said.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Katara clenched her fists.

"Calm down, arguing isn't going to solve anything." Zuko said.

"Neither is just sitting here!" Katara shouted "I'm the only one who is trying to solve the problem!"

"Look Sugar Queen." Toph spoke up "We aren't getting anywhere with all this tension."

"We aren't getting anywhere because all of you aren't HELPING!" She said "Aang is probably dead because of you." She pointed at Akaineya.

"How is this my fault." Akaineya stood "I have nothing to do with any of this!" Her temper was flaring.

"Instead of just going out and searching, you want to sit here and come up with a stupid plan!" Katara said.

"ENOUGH!" Sokka said "It's no one's fault especially not Akaineya's."

Katara stormed out the room and let the door slam, Akaineya left out the opposite door in a more dignified manner. Zuko followed after into the nursery, she leaning over the crib gently stroking Kimora's cheek, "Maybe it is my fault." She said "Aang and Jendayi could be dead by now."

He pulled her to him and held her close "It's not your fault and they are alive." He said.

Akaineya say anything, she just laid her head on his shoulder. Tears streamed down her face as she prayed for Aang and Jendayi's safety.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You had a wet dream, Aang it's perfectly normal for you to have them." Jendayi crossed her arms, he looked away and scratched the back of his head. She got closer to him and leaned in his ear "You don't have to be ashamed, I have dreams like that about you all the time." She brushed her lips on his neck.

A few hours later after a long tiring walk they came to a clearing, it was a complete looked like someone just burned everything down, the smell of rot and possibly dead creatures made them gag. Jendayi bent down and picked up a spear, she recognized the craving in the wood. "Aang... We need to get out of here now." She said with urgency. Hopefully the person who owns that spear isn't around.

The quickly moved through the wasteland, every once in a while they looked back to see if any one was following them. The ground was covered with fresh blood and bodies, that explain the smell. There must have been a slaughter, because fallen didn't have weapons. They finally got to a rundown shack, this place would do for now.

They sealed all the entrances then sat down in the front room, Jendayi looked at the spear once more then showed it him. "Good news is we're in Ra Ma, bad news is we need to be extra careful. The people inhabit this place will kill us on sight." She sat next to him

"I think both of those are bad news at this point." He said, he put the spear in his hands, he grasped it "Aang...if they come here...I want you to leave." She closed her eyes "There's no sense in you being killed."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When they come... I'm going to kill them." She said, he looked at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No Jendayi, if we came here to together we're leaving together." He said.

"You'll be killed!"

"So will you!" He grabbed her shoulders "I won't let you die here!"

"If both of us die then what!" She yelled "I'll never forgive myself if you are killed!"

"Do you think I could be able to forgive myself if you died." He said quietly "Finding the airbenders aren't as important as your life." He said, she cupped his face and pressed her forehead against his. All his thoughts of Katara left his mind once their lips met in a passionate kiss, he pulled her on his lap. "Aang...I...I."' She tried to say "I love you" but she feared of being rejected once again.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, if this was just for a short time she would make the most of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They slept in the only bedroom in the cabin, the bed wasn't big enough for the both of them so Aang slept on the floor. Like the previous days it was storming, the thunder shook the foundation. Jendayi hates thunderstorms with a passion, when the thunder roared and the cabin shook she quickly got out of bed, she slipped into the covers with Aang and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

The feeling of his arms around her ease her fears and she could relax and finally get some sleep.

Next Morning...

They eat the food they saved from their stay in the cave, Jendayi got up from the low sitting table and went to get some fabrics she found the day before. The clothes they were wearing now were barely on them and they needed something better to move around in.

"So what's the plan?" She asked "We can't stay hidden here."

"I can honestly I don't know, I've never faced anything like this before." He said. She fell silent for a then decided to lighten up the mood a bit, ever since they got on this island they have been on edge and neither of them haven't truly laughed in days. "Hey, let's play a game." She said with a bit of her normal happy tone.

"What kind of game?" He was interested, she thought for a moment then it hit her.

"A question game, I ask you a few questions and you have to answer honestly and then in vice versa." She explained, he was a bit nervous but he agreed.

"OK first question." She thought for a moment "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Recently?"

"Doesn't matter."

He pondered for a few moments, he couldn't tell her the story of the time when he and Teo went to Republic City for a week, she would never look at him the same again. He decided to tell her a least horrifying story.

"Well this one time in the Southern Water Tribe..." He paused and looked down, she leaned forward, her eyes were wide and a large grin was spread across her face "Go on." She urged him.

"Jet dared me to walk up to...Gran Gran."

"Who's Gran Gran?"

"Katara's Grandmother." He said "He dared me to walk up to her...and lick her face then whisper in her ear that she tastes like pretty."

She tossed her head back and barked out a laugh "Gross!" She squealed. He covered his face and turned away from her, a small smile crept up on his it was nice to hear her laugh again.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I was moving then I didn't have any internet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you serious?!" Jendayi shot forward to her hands and knees, Aang just nodded mutely. She dropped her head and began to chuckle, she lowered herself onto her elbows "Oh my...oh my gods Aang no!" She said.

"OK it's my turn." He said, she cleared her throat and sat up. After her round of embarrassing questions that she practically forced him to answer. He racked his brain for a good question, how did this questions just come to her? she had to plan this ahead of time.

Once he had a question a loud explosion shook the cabin, they got up and peeked out the crack on the boarded up window. The smoke cleared and they saw a group of men running towards them yelling, they quickly ran out the back door and disappeared into the forest. They heard them getting closer. A dagger flew passed their heads into a tree.

More weapons were thrown at them, an knives hit Aang in the shoulder and the leg. He fell and she tried to help him up "Run!" He said. She ignored him and hoisted him up, she didn't get very far some jumped out the the tress and landed in front of her.

A hideous grin spreads across one's face as he inched closer to them. She slowly laid Aang down and slowly looked around, she quickly blasted them with some air. She grabbed the mallet and got into a fighting stance. One against ten isn't a fair fight but she has to try.

At once they ran at her, fighting like wild animals. She dodged and blocked, but they still managed to wound her badly. One hit in the head with a rock, she fell to the ground, she slowly crawled over to Aang, he had already passed out from blood loss.

"Aa-" she blacked out

Later...

Aang slowly woke up, he looked around and saw that he was no longer in the forest but in a hut. He looked at the bandages on his shoulder and leg. "Oh you're awake." He looked at the man standing in the doorway, he was a much older man possibly in his late forties. The man slowly walked over with a bowl in his hand "Glad I got to you in time." He raised the bowl to Aang.

Aang looked at it oddly then at him, the man laughed "It's just soup, no need to be suspicious."

He slowly took the bowl and took a small sip. "I'm Xion by the way." He said. Aang looked around the room.

"Your little friend isn't here, she was taken by those brutes." Xion said "I could have saved her."

"Why didn't you." Aang demands.

Xion didn't answer "They won't show her any mercy."

Despite the pain Aang got up and limped out the the hut into the raging storm, Xion ran after him "You won't make it there just come back inside." He yelled. Aang ignored him, he was going to save no matter what it took.

Xion caught up to him and grabbed him "Look, she is gone I watched them finish her off!" He yelled in his face "Now I have a way to get off this island and I knew you were the one to save."

"I'm not leaving without her dead or alive." Aang said "Now get out of my way."

"Don't you want to go home, I'm offering you a one way ticket out of here."

Aang didn't answer, he looked at the sky "I know she's alive, so I'll give you two opinions either you help me find her and the three of us leave together or me and Jendayi leave without you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jendayi woke with a start when water was thrown on her, she coughed a bit then slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were chained above her head and her were bound together, she tried to pull on the chains. She looks out the cage at the man who threw water on her, he was eyeing her like a piece.

He didn't speak when he opened the cage, he clamped a collar around her neck and tied her hands behind her. He untied her feet and forced her to walk, she closed her eyes when the sun assaulted her eyes. He yanked her and she stumbled trying to keep up. She was taken into a tent and shoved down into a kneeling position. The man whispered something to who she assume was the Chief.

He was a tall muscular man, he had lots of piercings and tribal tattoos. The Chief waved the man out then walked towards her, he knelt down and roughly lifted her chin "It must be my lucky day." He said "The Sirian Monarchy has once again graced my island with with their presence." He released her chin.

"I just came to say hello, your men were very friendly." She said through clenched teeth, her voice laced with venom. The Chief laughed at her rudeness "I'm glad you liked it." He said, she was forced to her feet when he stood. He looked her over "I make you my personal slave." He pinched her cheek.

"I'm flattered." She spat "I always wanted to be a slave."

"I'll have to break you." He drug her to a large tub and tossed her in, she popped up and gasped for air "I would hate to kill such a beautiful creature." He clapped and some women came from behind some curtains, he gestures to her "Clean her up, I want her to look stunning for this evening." He walks out of the tent.

Later...

Jendayi sat cross legged on a large pillow later on that evening, she was wearing a beige and pink tank top and a very short skirt to match. She looked up when the Chief walks in, he looked very impressed with her appearance. He got closer and made her stand, she snatched away when he grabbed her chin. He chuckled then leaned and whispered in her ear "I suggest you be a good girl and behave yourself." He said darkly.

"Being locked in a cage is more appealing than this." She growled, he ignored her, he knew she would fight with every bit of strength she had. "I will take my time devouring you." He threw her onto the bed, before he could start someone came in "Chief Brutus there is a raid coming this way." The man said. Brutus got up "Round up the men." He said then he turned to Jendayi "Sorry to disappoint you pet but I have some men to slaughter." He left, she waited until he was gone to make her escape.

She escaped out the back and headed for the forest, the sound of battle slowly faded away as she maneuvered through the trees. She couldn't see anything, she was surprised that she didn't run into anything.

She stopped when she saw a man standing on a hill, she ran up to him "Help me." She gasped "Please"

"Of course." He put her into the choke hold "I got her!"

Brutus appeared and walked up to them, he punch her in the stomach "Thank you Xion." Brutus grabbed her and walked away.

A few moments after they left Aang appeared "Did you find her."

"No." Xion lied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize for the people who just started reading this, I forgot to tell you to read my other story Lying to myself so you could know who Jendayi is. Sorry for the confusion I wasn't paying attention.

Jendayi woke up with a splitting headache, Brutus' arm was wrapped possessively around her. That night was horrifying and made her sick to her stomach, she wiggled out his grip and submerged herself into the cold water in the tub, she scrubbed her body so hard her skin might have come off. Her stomach churned when the thought of him touching her and him inside invaded her mind.

That whole night she tried to think that it was Aang lying on top of her, not that night sleeping. She slipped out into a tan halter dress, it covered her move than the clothes, she spotted a knife near the bed. She quietly walked over and picked it up, without hesitation she plunges the knife into his face.

In the forest...

Covered in blood she ran through the thick trees, the knife still tightly in her hand. The sound of an enraged men was closing in on her, she felt like she could throw up, she would have never clutched thought she would kill someone in such a brutal way. She used her bending to go faster.

She came to a ledge, the rapids would probably slam her against the rocks and possibly kill her. The men came out of the brushes and stared at her, she'll take her chances.

She jumped. The men looked over the edge, the mist obscured their vision. They just assumed she was dead.

Elsewhere...

Aang and Xion walked along the riverbank, they have been searching nonstop for her. "We can just have a nice little funeral for her when we get home." Xion said, Aang didn't respond, he refused to believe that she was dead. He stopped when he saw something on a rock. He got closer "Jendayi!" He ran to her, he pulled her out the water. She coughed up a bit of water and panted.

"Aang..." She was terribly tired, he shushed her and lifted her up. He carried her bridal style back to cabin. Xion clenched his jaw, now he had to find a way to get rid of her for good.

In Xion's cabin...

Aang sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep, he touched her cheek gently when she began to thrash about. She settled and reached up to touch his hand. Xion stood in the doorway looking at them in disgust. He had a special soup prepared for her when she wakes up.

/N: This story is nearing it's end there are six more chapters left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jendayi slowly sat up and rubbed her head, she looked at around and saw that she was in a cabin. She looked at the bowl of soup that was sitting on the nightstand, she smells it before drinking some, she cringed when the bitter taste touched her tongue. She sat it down and tried to get out of bed, she fell to her hands and knees.

The room began to spin, she crawled to the door and pulled herself up. Her head was throbbing like crazy and everything was blurry. She slowly made her way out the room, using the wall as support she made it to the outside. Someone grabbed her and lifted her up, she couldn't make the person out. "Aang..." She rasped, the person didn't say anything just carried her back inside, they placed her in the bed and put the covers on her.

They left after smoothing her hair, she began panting heavily and she broke out in a cold sweat. The sun became unbearable so she closed her eyes and slid under the covers, it wasn't long before she was unconscious.

Later...

"I'm afraid your friend is very ill." Xion said as he cooked. This got Aang's attention, he quickly got up and went to the room Jendayi was sleeping in. She was moaning and tossing around, "Hot." She pushed the covers off her. Aang got a cold rag and dabbed it on her forehead.

She was still sweating and complaining about how hot she was, he lifted her up and took her to the tin tub outside. He placed her in the cold water and poured some water on her head, she was just lying near like she was unconscious, he touched her forehead and she was still burning up. She began to cough violently and black stuff gushed out her mouth.

Now he was afraid, he didn't know what to do right now. She stopped coughing and settled down, her breathing was shallow and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Aang..." She opened her eyes for the first time, they were blank. Xion came outside and stood there "I'm sorry." He said.

"What does it matter." He said when Aang was out of earshot "She won't make it." He had put some snake venom in the soup she drank, she is losing her battle as soon as they reach the Earth Kingdom Jendayi will be dead.

He joined them on the airship.

On the airship...

Aang sat by her side the entire time and took care of her the best way he could. He felt the guilt pilling up on him, if he hadn't went there going for airbenders she would be fine and not nearing death. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, she hasn't waken up since they left.

"I can see Ba Sing Se!" Xion yelled, Aang stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"It will be OK." He was saying it more to himself than her. It was all his fault and he was going to fix it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Katara was in the garden when he saw a figure flying towards her, she squinted her eyes and shielded her eyes from the sun. A gust of wind knocked her off balance, she pushed her hair out her face, she caught the back of Aang carrying Jendayi. She quickly got up and followed him inside. She followed him into the infirmary, Aang lays Jendayi down and the physician quickly moves to her.

"Aang!" Katara ran and wrapped her arms around him, she buried her face in his shoulder. He absently put his arm, his eyes remained on Jendayi. Her breathing came out in ragged shuddering breaths, she was covered in sweat, she was getting worse. The physician poured a thick red substance into her mouth, she coughed a bit and some of the medicine got on the physician. "She has been poisoned." He walked over to Aang "The poison hasn't completely ran its course." He grabbed a basin of water and dipped a rag in it, he placed the rag on her forehead "There's a good chance I can save her but." He trailed off.

"But what?" Aang moved away from Katara, the physician looked at Jendayi then at him "She may have taken in too much, it could leave her in a coma like state." He said "It will be a miracle if she wakes up."

Aang walked away over to her and stroked her cheek, he sat down in the chair next to the bed. When she wakes up he wants to be the first face she sees.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness I had a really hard time figuring out how I wanted this chapter so I wanted decided on something simple.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The window to the infirmary was opened and a dark figure crept in, it moved over to the other side of the bed so he wouldn't disturb Aang. It grabbed a vial out its pocket and lifted Jendayi up, before it could pour the liquid in her mouth it was slammed against the wall and the candles in the room came to life. Aang held the masked figure by the collar. He took the mask off and glared at the man in the mask, Xion.

"What are you doing." He demanded, he tightened his grip.

"Putting her out of her misery." Xion said "I'm doing everyone a favor."

He took Xion out of the infirmary.

The Next Morning...

"Xion and his family have a long history on assassination attempts on the Sirian Imperial Family." Akaineya said "He was the only one that wasn't executed because he escaped to Ra Ma."

"What will you do?" Katara asked "If he returns to Sirie they will want him dead and if he goes back to Ra Ma-"

"He'll just keep trying." Aang interrupted "He should go on trial for his crimes."

"I agree." Zuko said "Just letting him go would be a slap on the wrist."

Katara stood up "Look having this man killed won't solve anything, his death won't bring justice to Jendayi."

"Justice?" Akaineya said "I don't want justice I want revenge!" She left the room, Zuko followed her.

"Aang you can't just let her kill him, what about killing isn't the answer. What happened to the speech?" Katara said.

"Katara." Aang stood up "Jendayi has one foot in the grave, I'm not the one for revenge or killing but if she can rest peacefully knowing that her killer is no longer around, I can have one thing off my conscious."

"But he'll die!" She protested.

"Katara...I'm tired can we talk about this another time?" He left the room and went to the infirmary. He sat down in the chair and grabs Jendayi's hand. She was getting cold and her breathing was barely noticeable "Stay with us." He squeezed it "You'll get better I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Four weeks later...

Aang was sitting in the meeting with the councilmen in Republic City. He wasn't really paying attention to what they where saying, he would give a few uh huh's to let them think he heard them. He still couldn't shake the image of Jendayi lying there still, he sometimes thought she would jump up and say "Surprise, I'm not dead!" then wrap her arms around his neck. He would hold her and she would tell him a dream she had.

Just a few days ago they Akaineya and Zuko took her back to Sirie after their business in the Earth Kingdom was done, they plan on burying her there when she finally passes on, they said she would be buried in the tomb of the Queens where all the past Empresses were buried after they died. Aang thought it would be nice thing to do, she deserved a proper burial.

When the meeting was over he stood up and left quietly, he saw Katara standing there waiting for him "Hey Katara." He tried to sound happy, they are now engaged, after the Ra Ma incident she accepted his proposal that he asked her months ago. He thought he would be happy but he wasn't.

Katara went on and on about how she wanted the wedding, he just nodded and zoned in and out.

"Aang!" They saw Toph running towards them, she stopped directly in front of them and panted.

"What is it Toph?" He looked at her a bit worried.

"It's Jendayi." She took a few deep breaths "She's awake and she's asking for you."

Aang ran and jumped on Appa, the girls climbed on and he few straight for Sirie.

They got there by late afternoon, he wasted no time getting off then running inside. He found out where she was then he ran to her. He found her in her room, she was leaning on some pillows. He slowly walked over to the bed.

She turned her head and their eyes locked, he didn't say anything he just gathered her in his arms. He felt tears pouring down his face as he held her, she snuggled her face in his neck and cried too. He was afraid he would wake up and she would be dead, if this was a dreaming then he would hope he would stay asleep forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Smut will be in this chapter.)

The news hit her like a ton of bricks, she forced a smile "I'm happy for you." She said "When is the wedding?"

"We-she hasn't decided on a date." He said, she nodded and sat back. She traced her finger on the pattern on her cover, Jendayi felt her heart sink lower with every second. She didn't know how she would deal with the thought of Aang and Katara being married "In a few days I'll be able to leave this room." She changed the subject.

"That's great." He said happily, they fell into a awkward silence. Aang scratched the back of his head and looked out the window, he didn't know what to say this was so much easier to talk to her when they were in the cabin on Ra Ma playing the question game or when they were in the cave. "I'm glad you're OK." He said "You scared everyone pretty bad." He cleared his throat. He was surprised when she flung herself at him and sobbed into his chest.

The memories of Brutus flooded her mind, she fisted his clothes "I tried to think of you...while he was on top of me." She said shakily.

He lifted her face up "What happened?" He gently held her chin.

"When they captured me...they took me to the Chief." She choked out "I was forced to-to." She started sobbing again "When I tried to fight he just beat me, the pain was unbearable."

He felt anger building up, he held her tighter.

"When I woke up the next morning I killed him, I thought doing that would make me feel better but I still feel dirty." She finished.

They stayed like that until she fell asleep, he lays her down and tucks her in. He quietly left then went to his room he was sharing with Katara. It was very late she was probably already sleep. He slipped in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Later...

He woke up in the middle of the night and left the room, he stopped at Jendayi's door when he heard something fall. He came in to find her on the floor, he shut the door then went to help her up "What are you doing?" He sat her on the bed.

"I was getting some water." She said "What are you doing up?"

"I don't know." He just woke up, something just pulled him to this room.

They sat there for a moment then she turned to him "Aang can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." He said.

"I'm not actually happy with you marrying Katara, I really hate it but I that being with Katara will make you happy." She smiled "And you being happy makes me happy."

Now Aang felt his heart clench, he looked down and twiddled his fingers

What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I'm willing to let you go even though it will hurt." She wiped a tear away.

Without thinking he grabbed her and crashed his mouth into hers, she melted into the kiss. He laid her back and ran his hands along her sides, she cupped his face and deepened the kiss. He broke away for air "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't apologize." She stroked his cheek with her thumb, she pulled him down for another kiss. The next thing they knew their clothes were tossed carelessly to the floor, they kissed and let their hands explore each other's bodies.

She straddled him and he held her by the waist, they stared into each other's eyes. She kissed him as she slowly eased onto his member, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She slowly moved her hips and he guided her into a slow rhythm. He kissed her shoulder and neck, she made quiet quiet noises in his ear when he moved a bit faster.

She trailed her hand down his chest, this felt so right even though she knew it was wrong. Jendayi felt something build up in her stomach, she moaned and released, he shortly followed.

They crawled under the covers and held each other, they laced fingers and slowly drifted off. They knew their one night of passion would come back and haunt them in the future but for now they just enjoy it.

The Next Morning...

"Bye!" Jendayi waved at them as Appa flew away, she felt her throat tighten and her heart sink. She was carried back to her room and she was given some time to rest, she buried her face in the pillow and cried until she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is the second to last chapter, it's a bittersweet feeling.

"Are you OK?" Aang looked up at Hakoda walking up to him, he nodded and looked out at the icy water "I'm just a little tired from traveling all day." as soon as the left Republic City they flew to the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda sat next to him and looked at the ocean "Sokka told me all about Ra Ma and the Jendayi girl." He said "You didn't leave her side when you were in the Earth Kingdom."

"We bonded a lot when we were traveling." Aang said "I promised her a wouldn't let anything happen to and something did." He felt the guilt of letting her get hurt pile up along with the guilt of knowing that she loved him and he wasn't going to be with her, "She's fine now." He added quickly.

"You seem like you have a lot of feelings for her." Hakoda said.

"I do- I mean not as much as I have for Katara!" Aang rubbed the back of his head "I'm marrying her after all."

Hakoda nodded, he could tell he was having a battle within himself. He saw how Aang lit up when he spoke of Jendayi. She was very special to him.

"We should go inside before we freeze." Hakoda said.

"Yeah you're right." Aang followed.

Later that night...

"Aang you've been distant lately." Katara said as they got ready for bed. He was sitting near the fire pit looking blankly at the flame, "Oh sorry." He said "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"It's about the airbenders isn't it?" She sat next to him "They'll be back even if we have to make our own." She kissed his temple.

He sighed and continued to look in the fire, he didn't know how to tell her that he didn't love her like he did when he was twelve, it was more like puppy love that slowly faded away with time and when Jendayi came around he felt something stronger than what he felt for Katara.

"Katara, what would you do if you were in a life or death situation and the person you thought you didn't have feelings for is dying. You realize you love them just as they begin to slip away, you realize there life is more precious than anything in the world. Would you still with the person who you thought you loved and risk hurting the other and yourself or would you go with your heart wants?" He asked.

She sat and thought for a moment "I would go with my heart, I don't I would be able to be with someone I didn't love."

Aang turned to her and grabbed her shoulder "Katara..."

A/N: last chapter will be up in a few hours.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Here's the final chapter of Gentle Breeze, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. After this my other story Beautiful Disaster will be published and that will be the end for both Lying to myself and this.

One year later...

Aang stood and watched as the final touches on Air Temple were being done, if there wasn't going to be any airbenders around he decided to put a little bit of his culture in Republic City. He was happy that he his people's lifestyle wouldn't be lost forever, he turned around and looked at Jendayi play with the lemurs that found. After they got married she took on some of his customs and he did the same with hers.

She was wearing the traditional orange and yellow robes with the Air Nomad symbol around her necklace. She still wore her headdress that marked her Empress of Sirie, she looked up at him and smiled.

He joined her with lemurs and they gazed out at the setting sun.

Whispers in the Wind

Your whispers are gentle echoes

that sway ardent winds of harmony

and in the symphony of life

each word is wrapped in rhapsody.

We travel separate roads of life

gather flowers along the way and

share the music of their fragrance.

We exist between two winds,

I here under a pale moon

you, the other end of somewhere.

Sometimes when wind blows through trees

I pause to listen and in its passing

I hear the tenderness of your voice

that fills the spectrum of my soul.

You are the chime of warm rain,

the moon that glows through the trees

and within the luster of evening

your aura fills the scene.

I hear the whispers of the wind

see the stars shine in the sky,

but I hold the sunrise in my pocket.

Dance with me within the wind,

then just let me love you.

- Orania Hamilton -

A/N: Sorry I ended it this way but I couldn't think of a better ending. Thanks for reading!


End file.
